


LadyNoir: If Only They Knew

by Luvithia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvithia/pseuds/Luvithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they both new about each others Civilian Identity would things change between them for the better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how many akumas she as beaten, it’s not like she walks away unharmed. In fact she usually was sore a while after her victories thus far. Marinette would just lay on her bed, her muscles aching.

“Why does everything still urt, I thought it wouldn’t ache this bad after doing this for a while.” She groaned, still laying there, not moving an inch. Tikki was probably asleep because she didn’t respond to her complaint. Then eventually she eel asleep herself.

The next day she woke up the next morning, and yawned while stretching like she usually does when ever she wakes up. She felt even more exhausted than before, as if she didn’t sleep a wink. And it felt hotter than it usually does, maybe because summer is nearing after all. Marinette took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, she looked exhausted must have been from, those days of staying up late doing her assignments,since she can’t do them during the day at most times because of the akuma attacks, there have been more of them lately as well.

Marinette got herself ready for school, and as she walked down the stairs her body felt heavier than usually. Right as her mom was going to wish her to have a good day she stopped her.

“Marinette, hold on a minute,” She stopped at her mom’s request, “You look a bit pale, sit down I’ll make you some tea before you head on out.” Marinette didn’t hesitate for a moment and took a seat immediately. It didn’t take that long for the tea to heat up. Her mom placed a cup beside her.

“Are you alright, are you well enough to go to school today?” Marinette nodded. “Well, if you say so, but just to be sure, let me check if you have a fever just in case.” She decided to place her hand on Marinette’s forehead and gasped. “Your burning up dear! You go straight to bed, I’ll notify the school , and be up with some soup for you.”

“Alright,” She really didn’t feel like doing anything, she couldn’t do any school work even if she wanted to she would have probably fallen asleep or been too tired to concentrate anyway. Her mom brought her soup to her room then said she would let her rest for the rest of the day and check on her later that evening.

After an hour of having the tv on, a breaking news segment interrupts the cooking show, broadcasting another akuma attack. And it had to be today of all days, there was just one yesterday, oh well for some reason evil doesn’t seem to give her a break or a sick day. As Marinette was getting up from bed, Tikki tried stopping her but it was futile.

“No Marinette, Stay in bed a bit longer, you’re still sick.” Tikki tries to push her back into the bed but she obviously can’t. She stumbles out of bed in the process of getting up.

“You know I can’t rest while there’s an akuma on the lose, I’ll rest later.” But she knew Tikki was right, maybe that was the whole reason why she was sick in the first place over working herself with too much hero business. “Besides I can’t leave Cat Noir and make him do all the work.” regardless to say one of the other main reasons she couldn’t let do it on his own, she would feel guilty.

She transformed and headed out, shortly after as usual she comes across Cat Noir. “Why hello Mi'ladybug, Purr-fect day today, isn’t it?”

“Hey, cat.” Just hey, cat, no reaction to his pun, no haha yeah. With that playful sarcasm, which caught Cat off guard, and did make him a bit worried.

“ You alright Mi'lady?” Ladybug didn’t even say anything this time, she just nodded. “What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” And again, no response. Cat was concerned. He had never seen her act this way before. “Are you maybe sick or-” He placed his hand on her forehead. “Your really hot!” He meant that literally not in a punny way. Bin in that moment, an akuma attacked them by surprise. Ladybug was barely able to dodge. With out thinking Ladybug goes straight for the counter attack. But ends up being pushed back by the akuma. And naturally Cat attacked them head on. It got to the point where she would use her Luck Charm to end this once and for all.

Once that was over Cat smiled in favor of their victory but then rushed over to Ladybug which she thought was unexpected. “Mi'ladybug. Your hurt!” he exclaimed as he examined her. As soon as Cat had said that she felt a warm fluid slide down her cheek. “ Here hold on’ I have something that can help.” He takes out a band-aid. And placed it on her cheek. It had a cute cat design on it. Expecting her to say she can do it herself, but instead she starts to lean forward. Cat catches her before she has a chance to fall.

Ladybug was not only sick but overly exhausted as well. Cat can see that now, she needed rest. He sat her down on the ground, leaning against the wall. He noticed her miraculous transformation was about to run out. He managed to get both on them to a rooftop and found a perfect place to place her with out having to leave her. You know when Roofs have the door that leads to the rooftop and it was like it’s own little room just to connect the outside of the building to the inside. He sat her on one side the one away from the door, and he sat on the top. So when her transformation would undo itself, she had her own little privacy and in a way he had his

It took a while for his transformation to come undone, hopefully she would wake up by that time. But he couldn’t let her go home in the condition she was in, at least not on her own, and surely she would know that as well.

Cat felt a bit nervous all of a sudden now that he decides to think about it. He would love to show Ladybug his real identity, but what if she knew who he really was, would she still keep working with him, as in still be his partner of justice? If she could trust him with her secret, then he would trust her with his, and accepting him for who he was, that thought, was both joyful but yet he still feared the out come. If only she knew.


	2. Behind the Mask?

“Mi'ladybug.”  
Marinette heard, Cat's voice, then she panicked the instant she noticed her transformation had come undone.   
“Don't fret mi'lady, I haven't peeked.” The sound of his voice came from above, so she assumed he was up on the upper roof.  
Marinette attempted to stand up but then stumbled backwards into the wall behind her., making a thump sound, startling Cat.  
“Are you alright-” Marinette cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
“I'm... I'm fine.” She was obviously lying, she was not fine, she couldn't even stand up on her own.   
In that instant she realized something, how was she going to get home, if she couldn't even stand. She can't call her parents to pick her up, they think she's asleep in her room. She can't call Alya, her best friend would find it odd if she told her that she had to sneak into her own house without her parent's noticing and with out Alya getting all suspicious and trying to find out how any why she wanted to sneak back in. She didn't really have many choices to choose from. 

She had to have Cat get her home.   
“Will you manage to her home on your own safely, Mi'lady?” There was a moment of silence, which bother Cat , and gave him his answer, she didn't have a way back home, and he couldn't let her go home on her own in that condition. He couldn't force her to let him take her home, but he could still offer.  
“If you'd like, I could take you home, Mi'lady.” 

Marinette thought for a moment once more, she had no way to get back home on her own even is she really wanted to, and no matter how much she tried she knew she can't. She was only left with two options, call Alya and have her help taking her back risking what would happen if she managed to find out why she was sick and unable to move blocks away from her house and the school, on top of a roof top, or have Chat help her and risk him finding out her secret identity. 

“Cat,” the blonde jumped a bit to she serious tone in her voice. “I-” She paused for a moment then continued. “ Yes, if you please, I would like your help, getting me home.” 

In a way this surprised Cat, he expected her to refuse by saying something similar to, ' I can't get home myself, but thanks' or ' I'll figure something out don't worry.' He offered his help knowing he was going to get these responses and get turned down. Hoping that she was okay enough to get home on her own, now he knows it's worse than he imagined. 

“Mi'lady, does that mean that?” He didn't finished his sentence because she knew, she knew what he was asking, does that mean, your going to show me your identity.

“Yes, that is exactly what it means, I'll have to show you. My kwami, is too weak to transform me again,” Tikki was resting in her pocket. The feeling of being transformed with Marinette, while she was sick and exhausted affected her as well. 

Cat, he well, he was nervous, he never expected this moment to come by his so suddenly. He needed time to prepare himself mentally. 

“But are you sure Mi'lady, I mean are you ready for me to-” She cut him off. 

“Yes, I'm sure. Come down so you can see who I really am behind my mask.”


	3. Unprepared

"Wait a moment, mi'lady, I can not allow you to do something if you have to." Cat didn't want her to reveal her identity to him unless she really wants to not because she had too.

"It's alright Kitty, I want to and need to do this, might as well do this now than later on in the future." He gave it some thought she was right, once she had fallen madly in love with him she would obviously tell him her identity.

"Alright, but." But that was not something she was expecting. "In exchange for you showing me your true self, I'll show you who I am as well, only to make things fair." Fairness was important after all. Marinette thought for a moment, she was alright with that, she would probably see Cat in a new light, finding out who he really was, maybe he was a complete stranger, or maybe he was someone she already knows. Was he someone nice? Or was he someone rude behind that mask of his. Well she was about to find out anyway.

"Alright Cat, your right, it would make sense." His transformation was about to wear off anyway, Might as well now or never.

Cat came down still in his form. He came down with his eyes closed. Mainly because he wanted her to see who he was the same moment she saw who he was as well.

"Alright my love, the moment my transformation comes undone I shall open my eyes," She understood, and she sat there in anticipation, who was he really, she was getting curious and curious-er as every moment passed. The more she waited the slower time had moved for her. Now she wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore. A beep ad passed one more and his transformation had come undone.

She wanted to say something but it was too late to back down on this now he was already standing in front of her with his eyes closed. He had his heart open, it had just occurred to her, she was showing him who she was, she was showing the person that loved her as Ladybug who she really was, Marinette and a great fear build up in her chest, sure he did have feelings for her, but she saw him as a best friend, someone she could be comfortable with with her mask on. The most likely outcome would have to be is that, their friendship was bound to change because of this incident.

Before she wasn't thinking enough now that the thinking too much, this sickness is going to be the end of her. What had she just agreed to? She could have waited a moment to see if she could have gotten home on her own, but then Tikki she was a bit ill now as well. It would probably take her about a day maybe two, to recover from her passing that feeling on to her.

In that instant before she could reconsider the choice once more the final beep rang.

As the transformation wore off he opened his eyes, as they started at each other with widened for a moment.


	4. Moving Forward

In that moment it felt as though time had stopped. They both recognized each other, knew one another, two people who knew each other so well and at the same time, didn’t know each other at all. Marinette grew silent, she want to speak but the words didn’t come, she just sat there gazing at who Chat really was under his mask. She had loved him this whole time and never even noticed. Finally after moments of silence she spoke with a shocked yet curious tone.

“Adrien?” He was just as dumbfounded as she was. The girl who had behind him nearly every day for the past days, weeks, months was the person now in front of him. He loved her with all his might and now it all makes sense the reasons she wouldn’t show up to class on time or sometimes not at all, the reasons why she would disappear suddenly in the middle of class. All the times there were akuma attacks that he was unable to fight when he was busy with his photoshoots or when he was unable to sneak off without his driver or Natalie notice. He was at a loss of words, but now he was overfilled with joy the person that he loved most in the world knew him, and maybe within due time she could love him as Chat Noir and as Adrien Agreste.

“Marinette,” He wanted to continue the conversation further but he didn’t know what to say he was filled with so much happiness, she shared her identity with him, and he with her.

“I’m sorry” She had started to cry and Adrien didn’t know why. She was filled with mixed emotions, she wanted to be happy and at the same time she didn’t. Chat was someone she had felt so comfortable with, she was happy she truly was but now, that she knew that Chat was actually Adrien she didn’t know how to feel. She had never expected him to be Chat Noir, they both seemed so different but in a sense she could understand. Chat was also a part of him now she was happy that she learned more about him, about the person she loved. “I’m just, so happy.” She could finally tell him how she feels knowing that in a way he feels the same towards her. But a thought did appear in her mind, would love her as Marinette the same way he loved her as Ladybug?

All Adrien could do now was smile, he could understand what she was feeling. He now knows that his love was so nearby this whole time and he did feel a bit ridiculous for not figuring it out. And before he realized it he put his knee to the ground and hugged her. He want to feel her to know this wasn’t a dream that she was really here, hoping that he wouldn’t wake up on his bed. He could now protect his Lady when he wasn’t in his transformation, he could have her by his side.

“Wait, Adrien. I have something I need to tell you.” He let go and gazed right into her eyes, she could see the joy and excitement that they held but she also saw of his loneliness. “I want to talk about something now that I am able to. Seeing you right here in front of me, having to trust you with my life. I wanted to say, that,” There was a sudden sound that caught her off guard, it was her cell phone. Adrien nodded as letting her know that he didn’t mind if she answered.

She glanced at the screen it was Alya. “Hello?” What time was is now, she had lost track after a while.

“Hey, you finally picked up, I tried calling you earlier but it kept going to voice mail.” Marinette laughed a bit then her best friend continued. “Anyway, I just want to call and see if you were feeling any better.”

“I’m feeling a bit better.” Adrien gave her a I know you’re not better and so do you look.

“That’s good because I’m about to head to your place in a few, got todays homework and notes so you can take a look at them later.” This meant that Alya was on her way, and Marinette had to get home fast! “I’ll call when I get there later.”

“I guess we’ll have to talk later hu?” Adrien gave her a smirk, she had heard his voice a thousand times and now it seem different. Not a bad different but different as in good. He had to get her home before Alya got there and that wouldn’t be as difficult for him.

“Yeah, but we’ll have plenty of time to talk.” Now that she knew that he was Chat Noir she didn’t feel as nervous or anxious around Adrien, she seemed more comfortable with him now.

“Alright,” He transformed back into Chat Noir and lifted Marinette off the ground. “Hold on tight princess.”

~

It didn’t take long for him to arrive at Marinette’s house. So far as they knew they weren’t seen. He gently helped her stand, she was able to walk just a bit, on the way to the small door she slightly stumbled a bit he gently caught her.

“You should rest for the rest of the day,” There was worry in his voice, as he helped her into her room and placed her on the pink bed “I’ll try to come by in a bit, promise.” Marinette gave a huge smile.

“Of course, I’ll see you then kitty.” He wanted to stay, he wanted to talk to her. He just wanted to show how much he loved her now that he was able to see her every day, now that he could protect her and get to know her better. He was about to say something else but the sound of a door stopped him from doing so. The moment he stepped out of the room on to the room, Alya knocked.

“Marinette, you awake?” Alya said in a soft tone in case not to wake her up if she was asleep.

The whole time she spend talking to Alya, she wanted to tell her, but she knew she couldn’t at least not yet. It felt nice showing someone she was Ladybug, as if some weight was lifted off her shoulders. Around half an hour after Alya had left she was about ready to fall asleep. Her mom ah already come and checked on her, she ate some soup and too some fever medicine. She had placed Tikki into a pillow and gave her some soup as well. There was a light knock on her door, the roof door, she glanced at Tikki who was fast asleep. Marinette was feeling much better than before and walked up onto the roof patio.

The first thing Marinette saw was his smile. They both talked to each other about anything and everything. Marinette felt so much more comfortable talking to Adrien now, she didn’t feel nervous as she would have the day before. They both gazed at the night sky, just enjoying one another’s company.

“Marinette, I want you to know something.” His tone was serious. “I want you to know, even though you might not love me now, I’m willing to wait for you.” Marinette seemed a bit shocked. But then she thought that’s right she hadn’t yet confessed her feelings for him.

“And I want you to know, that if you told me that a few days ago I would have given you a smile and said that I was in love with some else.” She paused for a moment to see how he would react. “But now, I have the courage to tell that person how I feel.” Adrien shifted his view a bit as he leaned back on the railing, and sighed in disappointment. Thinking to himself that it wasn’t him she was in love with and he knew that. “So, here I go.” She stood up and faced Adrien as the moon was directly above her.

“Adrien Agreste, I have been wanting to tell you this for some time now, but I could never find the right words or time to actually say this, but” She clutched her hands to her chest. “I love you!” He stood there feeling all the blood rush to his face. As she held out her hand to him. “Would you accept my feelings?”

He took a hold of her hand and clutched it tight as she embraced her. The words that could describe how he felt were indescribable. He had been loved by her all this time, they had both loved each other without even knowing it.

“Of course I’ll accept your feelings!” He spend some time holding her never wanting to let go. And she held him back. Both moving forward, with these new emotions of joy, of finally knowing who they really where, instead of thinking if only they knew the truth and accepting it with no regrets what so ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> In all honesty guys this was just a writing exercise, for me to practice on my writing skills, I'll most likely post a sequel chapter later on. But that's for another time. Thank's for reading this all the way though. (Even though I think the ending isn't the best sorry)


End file.
